


Lost and Found

by Tuatara_Cda



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cat is "found" in the office of the detective attached to Toronto Police station no4. You somehow happen to see the cat, and you realize it's your friend's cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> My friend recently lost her cat, and we're both Murdoch fans. So I wrote this hopefully as a grieve aid. However helpful writing can be for grieve, it is one of many tools to help with grieve.

"Oh Detective, good, you're here." says a young handsome Constable Crabtree.

"Yes Constable, like usual at 9am." Replies his mentor, a young dark haired Detective in his mid to late 30's.

"Well, there's something in your office, well I'm not sure how to proceed!" Crabtree states almost at a lost.

"Well George, let's see what the problem is!" Murdoch leads the way.

Yellow almond shaped eyes, long tail, upright alert ears, shiny soft fur. It stared at the young dark haired detective in his late 30's.

"A cat! My goodness. How did you get in here? I bet you're hungry! George, if you please have Higgins fetch two bowls for the animal, George fetch some food for the cat please?"

The Constable nods and sets off.

Detective Murdoch approaches the cat with confidence. "So, what's your name?" A collar with id tags around her neck.

"Olympias! From the Greek gods, mountains, and I believe the sport events. Well pleasure to meet you! Now let's see if we can find your human."

You walked in with a new acquaintance, Dr Julia Odgen. Your mother volunteers with a hospital, where she met the rather attractive doctor. She, had asked if you two could meet. You had been accepted to help with research. Dr Odgen brought you to meet a colleague of hers in the police department. 

You weren't in his office 5 seconds, before his mysterious guest leaps in your arms. "Olympias, here you are! Your mothers miss you!" 

"You know this cat?" Murdoch asks amazed. 

"Yes, I do, her human caregiver at least. She and her mother live across the lake." 

"hm, that's a far way for a cat to walk?" remarks Dr Odgen, "I've heard about animals that travel such distances!" 

"Sadly, her mother's not able to travel often, and she can't be left alone for long enough to make the trip. I would take her, but I couldn't keep her long" 

The handsome detective raises an eyebrow, "well I've been contemplating adopting a cat, if your friend agrees, I would be delighted to care for her until your friend can come and meet her." 

You smile, sigh with relief, "thank you detective, that would be most appreciated, I'll go and get you her contact information." You leave to get the information for him and to call your friend for the heads up.


End file.
